


Culling the crowd

by Grace_Logan



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I killed Sakura. Sakura is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culling the crowd

Sasuke's fingers twisted in Sakura's hair. He yanked hard on her hair and bent her head back, baring her neck to the world as he brought his sword to her soft flesh.

"Sasuke-kun please, I lo-"

He sliced cleanly through her throat and held up her body for the initial spray of blood to burst forth and soak her front.

"-ve.. y-ou."

Sasuke clicked his tongue in irritation and threw her into the mud at his feet. He felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he looked out over the muddy field littered with bodies. He was finally free of all his fangirls.


End file.
